


Midnight Tea

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Nightmares, graphic depictions of Dutch's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dutch has a nightmare. Johnny helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Tea

**Author's Note:**

> for war_kitten, who wanted the first time Dutch accepts comfort or kindness from Johnny.

Yelana held the baby in her arms, cradling it. Khlyen had told her to always look her victims in the eye, never shy away from her actions, but the baby was asleep and Khlyen was at least three rooms away and Yelana decided to risk it. 

She touched her powdered finger to the baby's nose, letting it inhale the specks of poison that would kill it, slowly, over the next several weeks. Often Khlyen's targets were random, impossible to predict or understand. But this time Yelana knew exactly why she was chosen. If this baby lived it would be significant, all the girls talked about it. If the baby died... it must benefit Khlyen somehow. 

The baby took a long breath and coughed, miserably, before opening its eyes. They were green, like Khlyen's, the teeth in the baby's mouth were sharp, all pointy fangs, its jaw opening. Yelana screamed and dropped it and Dutch woke up, screaming as well. 

She clamped down on the sound as soon as she became aware of it. She took one long breath, two, three.

She was on her own ship, in her own bed. There were security codes on the door no one could breach, not without waking her. They were in deep space. 

She turned and wiped her forehead with the pillow. Her hair was messy with sweat. She'll need a shower in the morning. 

She didn't coming down to the cockpit, planting herself in the pilot's seat. She didn't know how long she'd been staring at the comforting emptiness of space when Johnny found her. 

He was holding a blanket. And a cup of something. Dutch blinked at him, struggling to understand. 

"Here you go," Johnny said quietly, friendly little smile on his lips, as he wrapped the blanket around Dutch's shoulders.

"I'm not cold," Dutch said, indignant. 

"You're shivering," Johnny said, fussing with the mug on the table. "Thought that might help," he shrugged, turning back to her with a hot cup of... tea. He'd made her tea. 

"What is this?" Dutch said, looking at the mug in his hands, refusing to accept it. 

Johnny looked lost for a moment. "...Tea? It's the kind you like - I've seen you make it twice a day, I just figured--"

"No, this," Dutch gestured at the room at large. "Bringing me... this shit, in the middle of the night?"

Jonny put the mug on the nearest flat surface. "I can go away if you want. Not everyone wants company, I get that." He started to leave but Dutch grabbed his arm. She didn't want him to go. She just wasn't used to... this. Any of it. She understood people she paid to do things and people she was friendly with in a casual way and people she fucked, but she didn't understand Johnny. 

"It's... it's just..." she struggled for words. "We used to have servants, at the palace." The words were all wrong but it was the only thing she could formulate right now, the only thing that made sense. "I didn't... no one's ever... made me tea in the middle of the night." She let go of his arm. 

He took her in and smiled again, a little broader this time. As if her half-coherent babbling made perfect sense to him. 

"I had a big brother, growing up," he said. "Used to do that for me when I was little."

"Thank you," she said, reaching for the mug. The tea was delicious - he must have paid attention when he watched her brew it. 

"You're welcome," Johnny said, and slid into the co-pilot's seat next to her. 

The silence stretched long and comfortable between them.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Midnight Tea by sabrina_il](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172628) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)




End file.
